Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a cooling conveyor and an image forming apparatus incorporating the cooling conveyor.
Description of the Related Art
A cooling device is known to cool a recording material after toner is fixed on the recording material. For example, a cooling device circulates liquid-type refrigerant through a heat receiving part, contacts a recording material with the heat receiving part to take heat from the recording material. The recording material is sandwiched and conveyed with an upper belt and a lower belt that are arranged in a thickness direction of the recording material.